Ship is War
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Dunia itu sempit. Detik pertama, sang pemuda adalah kekasihnya. Detik berikutnya, sang pemuda adalah musuh bebuyutan yang harus gadis itu basmi jika ia ingin hidup bahagia. Tetapi benarkah begitu adanya? #ForNasihAcademyChallenge


Empat kalimat saja.

Lucy. Heatfillia. Benci. _Shipwar_.

Entah hanya dirinya saja, atau semua orang memang membenci sebuah perang _cyber _tentang siapa yang memiliki _pairing _terbaik yang pernah ada di dalam suatu fandom _mainstream_.

Tetapi, melihat betapa gencarnya musuh _shipwar_ Lucy kali ini, gadis berambut pirang itu memiliki firasat bahwa di dunia yang luas dan hampir tak terbatas ini, memang ada suatu makhluk yang mencintai perdebatan sengit antara dua atau lebih kelompok yang tak berguna.

.

**Ship is War**

Ditulis oleh **Adellecia Evans**

**Fairy Tail** (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Untuk **Nashi Academy Fanfiction Challenge**

Parody – Straight – M – [Ship, Basketball, Soup]

Warning! **Out Of Character**, dan **Alternate Universe**

.

Di pikiran orang normal—oh, orang awam yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang polos dan masih berpegangan dengan sebuah realita yang pasti. Orang normal yang biasanya menaikkan alis ketika melihat manusia yang bersikap berbeda dari mereka, yang mendengus ketika mendengar berita supranatural yang tak mereka percaya, yang mayoritas sifatnya terdiri dari satu kata: _menyebalkan_—kata _ship_, kapal, adalah sesuatu yang harfiah.

Kapal laut adalah kapal laut, bukankah begitu?

Tetapi tidak bagi Lucy Heartfillia.

Dan mungkin pula tidak bagi para manusia yang berkumpul di sebuah forum _website _tertentu untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, kapal yang lain, _ship _dalam kode rahasia yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka—para penggemar karya-karya fiksi yang mewarnai hidup mereka.

_Ship _adalah kapal laut, benar. Kapal yang dilayari penggemar sebuah pasangan yang terdiri dari dua orang—yang biasanya adalah karakter yang tidak nyata, terima kasih banyak.

Atau bahkan pendukung dua karakter yang tidak akan menjadi pasangan di dalam pikiran pembuat karakter tersebut—yang biasa disebut sebagai _crack ship_. Bukan, bukan _crack _yang itu, tolong dibedakan—atau mungkin pendukung dua karakter yang sudah **pasti **akan bersatu.

Intinya, _ship _adalah sesuatu yang esensial dalam hidup seorang _fansgirl _dan _fanboy_.

Singkat kata, _ship _adalah sesuatu yang esensial bagi Lucy Heartfillia, seorang penulis fanfiction ternama yang disayangi teman-teman sesama _shipper_-nya, dan disegani oleh musuh-musuh yang membenci _ship _mereka sepenuh jiwa maupun orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang ingin sekali menenggelamkan _ship _mereka dengan torpedo dendam kesumat.

Menjadi orang yang terkenal di dunia maya tidaklah mudah, Lucy dari awal tahu itu. Ia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum ia memulai karir menulisnya di dunia yang penuh dengan keambiguan bernama dunia fanfiction ini. Tetapi Lucy tak tahu bahwa salah satu dari 'ketidakmudahan' tersebut adalah sebuah _shipwar _yang terus-menerus berlangsung di kolom komentar blognya.

Memang, banyak teman sesama penulis Lucy yang membantu Lucy menghadapi musuh-mus—ahem, sepertinya bahasa itu terlalu kasar, mari kita gunakan 'lawan' saja—itu, tetapi tetap saja, mereka masih tetap datang dan menggempur _ship _Lucy dengan semua bom yang mereka punya. Salah satunya adalah, tentu saja, bom paling mutakhir bernama penghinaan.

Sembari menyeruput supnya yang telah lama mendingin, jari-jari Lucy menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Tombol-tombol itu mengeluarkan suara khas yang memecah keheningan apartemennya, keras dan nyaring di antara kesunyian karena ditekan dengan emosi berlebihan.

Makhluk ini, manusia menyebalkan dengan _username_ NatsuisSummer yang selalu mewarnai kolom komentar blog Lucy, yang penuh dengan _ship _favorit gadis tersebut sekaligus _ship _yang paling dibenci oleh orang itu, dengan kritikan-kritikan membuat Lucy kesal setengah mati. Berkat orang itu, komentar mulai dari hinaan tentang betapa tidak cocoknya _pairing _favorit Lucy, hingga fakta bahwa Lucy membuat beberapa _typo_ di fanfiction miliknya, selalu mewarnai blog Lucy. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, pemilik _username_ aneh itu sangat teliti.

Setelah menyeruput habis supnya, Lucy membanting mug besar merah mudanya dan melirik jam. Kedua lengan benda itu sudah tepat menunjuk angka 12, di luar, di balik tirai putih transparan yang menutupi jendela kamar Lucy, langit telah lama menggelap.

Lucy kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke monitor komputernya, bersiap untuk _shipwar _ronde kesekian kalinya antara dirinya dan NatsuisSummer yang tidak pernah selesai.

Toh, tidur itu hanya untuk orang lemah.

* * *

"Kau pasti begadang lagi."

Begitu kata sahabatnya, Levy McGarden.

Lucy mengerang, menutup matanya yang dihiasi dengan kantung mata berwarna keunguan. Lagi-lagi ia tidak dapat memenangkan _shipwar_ yang kesekian kalinya dengan NatsuisSummer. Makhluk itu terlalu ahli berkelit, jika Lucy yakin telah memojokkannya, pemilik username yang pada dasarnya berarti '_Musim panas adalah musim panas_' tersebut akan mengganti topik dan mengkritik _typo-typo_ yang Lucy buat di komentarnya.

"Dia terlalu lihai! Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah!" Lucy berseru dari balik lipatan kedua lengannya yang ia letakkan di atas permukaan meja, mengundang satu tarikan alis dari gadis mungil dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi yang berdiri di sisi mejanya dengan kotak bekal yang masih penuh.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya melakukan pendekatan lain, Lu-chan," Levy berkata sembari menarik kursi terdekat agar ia bisa duduk di sisi sahabatnya. "Kau bisa meminta Jellal—kau tahu kan, kekasih Erza itu, yang rambutnya biru tua—untuk melacak keberadaan orang misterius yang membuatmu kesal itu. Jika kau belum tahu, Jellal adalah _hacker_ sambilan."

Lucy mengadahkan kepalanya, terkejut dengan informasi yang baru ia dengar. Jellal Fernandez adalah seorang _hacker_, menjelaskan seringai mencurigakan yang pemuda itu miliki sebagai sebuah senyuman. Mungkin itu alasan ketua OSIS yang anggun, kuat, elegan, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung sekolah mereka jatuh cinta kepada Jellal.

Ide Levy sangat menggoda iman, tetapi Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu terdengar sangat pengecut. Aku akan menemukan NatsuisSummer dengan kekuatanku sendiri!" Lucy berseru dengan berapi-api, mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

Levy hanya menghela napas sembari terkekeh pelan. Gadis berambut biru itu kemudian membuka tutup tempat makannya, menatap mangkuk kecil di sisi kotak bekalnya yang berisi sup miso dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar penuh ketertarikan.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu kelas Lucy dan Levy terbuka. Membuat semua orang di kelas tersebut terlonjak. Suara keras kemudian berseru, menggema hingga ke lorong di luar.

"Oi, Putri Es! Ayo tanding basket denganku! Episode terbaru _The Basketbal which Kuroki Plays _yang baru saja keluar kemarin mengajarkanku teknik _formless _Aoiman yang baru!" Natsu Dragneel melangkah masuk, menyeringai sembari membenarkan letak syal kotak-kotak hitam-putihnya di atas baju olahraga yang masih ia kenakan setelah jam olahraga kelasnya barusan.

Mendengar judul _anime _favoritnya, Lucy menoleh dengan cepat hingga lehernya berderak. Menatap pemuda berambut merah muda yang mustahil dilewatkan oleh mata dengan sepasang mata karamel yang membesar tak percaya.

Seketika, sebuah fakta menghantam kepala Lucy.

**Natsu** Dragneel.

**Natsu**isSummer.

Tetapi, masa iya, Natsu Dragneel—preman sekolah yang tak pernah absen dari penggaris besi sakti Erza Scarlet, yang sering membuat onar di sekolah—menyukai hubunganhomoseksual AoimanKuroki dimana ada sebuah fakta—cuma _hint_ sebenarnya, tetapi di mata Lucy yang anti-homo, itu adalah sebuah kepastian—bahwa Aoiman akan berakhir dengan gadis teman masa kecilnya, Momo!? Ahem, sekali lagi untuk menegaskan, NatsuisSummer itu pendukung _pairing _**homo**, yang berarti jika Natsu-Natsu ini benar orang yang sama, Natsu Dragneel adalah pendukung _pairing _homo!

"Apakah kau tidak lihat sekarang musim panas, Kepala Kadal!? Aku tidak tahan panas, dan _gym _sedang diperbaiki, ajak saja orang lain untuk bermain basket, Gajeel mungkin," Gray Fullbuster berguling dari tempatnya telentang di lantai kelas sembari bertelanjang dada, misuh-misuh sendiri ketika lantai yang sedari tadi ia tiduri tak lagi dingin.

"Kau terdengar seperti Lucy yang sedang PMS," Natsu mengambil napas dan meninggikan suaranya, berusaha sebisa mungkin terdengar seperti seorang Heartfillia yang ia bicarakan, "Apakah kau tidak lihat aku sekarang sedang tersiksa, Natsu!? Apakah kau tahu betapa sakitnya kram perut it—oh, hey, Luce!" yang tentu saja gagal.

Levy menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah tawa mengalir keluar dari sana.

Sementara itu, Lucy berusaha keras agar tidak mengangkat meja dan membunuh Natsu, karena ia masih harus memastikan apakah pemuda itu benar musuh bebuyutannya di internet.

Ah, apakah ada yang sudah bilang bahwa Natsu dan Lucy adalah sepasang kekasih?

Natsu berlari kecil menghampiri Lucy, menginjak telapak tangan Gray pada prosesnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Lucy dari sisi meja yang lainnya, mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi Lucy dengan penuh afeksi, "Dengar, di pelajaran olahraga hari ini—"

"Natsu," Lucy menjauhkan wajah kekasihnya dan menatapnya tepat di mata. Mendadak, situasi berubah serius, aura di sekeliling Lucy menggelap dan berputar, berubah menjadi _blackhole_ yang entah mengapa membuat kedua mata karamel Lucy berkilat. "Aku akan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan iya atau tidak."

Wajah Natsu memucat, tetapi pemuda berambut merah muda berantakan itu tetap mengangguk pelan. Natsu berani bersumpah ia dapat melihat seragam sekolah Lucy mendadak berubah menjadi seragam polisi, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan pistol.

"Apakah namamu memiliki kata Musim Panas?"

"Iya."

"Apakah kau suka bermain basket?"

"Iya."

"Apakah kau suka menonton _The Basketball which Kuroki Plays_?"

"Iya."

"Apakah kau memiliki sebuah akun di internet dengan _username _yang namanya mirip dengan namamu?"

"Iya."

"Apakah kau pernah membuka blog seseorang yang bernama StarryLucia?"

"Iya."

"Apakah kau penggemar _pairing _homo?"

"Iya."

Hening.

Sontak, semua makhluk laki-laki yang berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari Natsu beringsut menjauh dan berkumpul di depan kelas, saling berpelukan dan menatap Natsu dengan tatapan seolah Natsu adalah alien yang mendarat di sekolah mereka dengan pesawat _air-force one_ ala Luar Angkasa.

Tangan Lucy yang terkepal gemetar hebat. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa terkhianati atau apa, tetapi karena ia merasa sangat dekat dengan menemukan musuh bebuyutannya.

Peduli amat jika musuh bebuyutannya adalah kekasihnya. Lucy akan memberikan ceramah yang panjang kepada NatsuisSummer dan itu adalah sesuatu yang—seperti kata-kata salah satu karakter favorit Lucy di _anime _tersebut—absolut.

"Apakah nama _username_-mu yang biasa kau pakai adalah NatsuisSummer?"

"Iya."

Lucy mendadak berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya, menunjuk Natsu dengan seringai kemenangan. "Aku menemukanmu, NatsuisSummer! Dengar, jika kau tidak suka kepada apa yang aku tulis di blogku, kau bisa segera menekan tombol keluar dan pergi dari sana—"

"Eh? Jadi kau ini StarryLucia, Luce?" Natsu, yang sayangnya masih terlalu lama memproses informasi yang ia dapatkan mengerjap, memiringkan kepalanya dalam sebuah kata tanya.

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tertawa jahat. "Kau baru menyadarinya, NatsuisSummer? Benar, aku StarryLucia! Salah satu nakhoda dari _ship _AoimanMomo yang akan _canon _sebelum kau dapat menyadarinya!" seru Lucy, sembari menaikkan satu kakinya ke kursinya dan menunjuk Natsu dengan ekspresi antagonis.

"Err, Lu-chan, kau mengenakan rok."

"Jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti memulai _shipwar _di blogku karena itu membanjiri e-mailku!"

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau marah karena aku berada di _ship _yang lain darimu?" tanyanya, perlahan, karena sungguh, ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksud perdebatan ini.

"Itu juga!"

"Tetapi itu tidak masalah, kan? Karena toh, aku juga me-_ship _kita berdua. Kita berdua _canon_, kan? Karena jika kita berdua tidak _canon_, aku bisa memulai _shipwar_ di tempat lain," Natsu berkata dengan ekspresi paling heran yang ia punya, kedua mata cokelatnya menatap Lucy sungguh-sungguh.

Rona merah mewarnai wajah Lucy. Gadis itu menghela napas dan mengurut keningnya, percuma saja, dengan Natsu, Lucy tidak akan pernah dapat memulai perdebatan serius. "Iya, kita _canon_," jawab Lucy, dengan suara pelan.

Ekspresi Natsu berubah sumringah, "Jadi, tadi di pelajaran olahraga—"

Lucy kembali ke tempat duduknya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya, mendengarkan cerita Natsu tentang Laxus Dreyar yang tersandung dan terjatuh kepala dahulu di atas kolam ikan di sisi lapangan bersama dengan bola basket sekolah yang entah kenapa tenggelam.

"Omong-omong, aku ini juga ada di _ship _AoimanMomo kok—mereka pasti _canon_, aku hanya menyukai _pairing _AkaiKuroki saja," imbuh Natsu, tiba-tiba, yang membuat Lucy mendongak.

Eh?

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi dengan monitor komputer, seorang pemuda mengetik dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Jemarinya menari dengan lincah kendati mata yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata hanya terfokus di monitor komputernya saja.

Puas dengan hasil ketikannya, ia mengarahkan kursornya untuk menekan tombol '_send_'.

Tetapi kemudian, sesuatu menarik perhatian pemuda berambut biru tua itu. Cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol di sisi paling kiri _browser_ yang tengah ia buka, mata cokelat tuanya mengerjap cepat, mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Jadi selama ini aku berkomentar di blog Lucia bukan dengan akunku!? Astaga, Dragneel, maafkan aku—!" Jellal Fernandez membuat sebuah catatan hati agar meminta maaf secara pribadi ke Natsu Dragneel besok pagi.

**.**

**End**

**.**

**Notes :**

Apalah, ini nista banget. Kuroki's Basketball tho—yah, kalian semua pasti tahu itu referensi darimana. Fail berat di bagian mencoba mengubah nama si *piiiip* tapi untuk jaga-jaga tetap saya buat disclaimer, semua hal yang saya nistakan itu adalah punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. :"D

Kuroko no Basket adalah hal yang saya pikirkan pertama kali pas lihat promptnya, jadilah saya menistakan itu. Maaf ya, tolong ampuni saya—orz.

Jadi, yep, ini untuk #ForNashiAcademyChallenge, Nashi Academy adalah sebuah grup (semacam RP) di facebook yang menggunakan sistem akademi sihir, yang tertarik silahkan bergabung k : / / w w w . / . y~ Jangan lupa hilangkan spasi dan tanda syut(?) itu ya~ /mendadakpromosi

Yah, well, saya gak berharap menang sih, karena yang ikut agak ... berat *lirik* Tapi, yah, ini cuma untuk kesenangan, dan sampingan karena draft Rewrite FSSWL saya gak selesai-selesai juga ohok. Apa kabar pula manga? Saya belum baca lagi— /terbang

Akhir kata, review? Nanti kalian dapat ciuman dari Kuroki(?) kalo nge-review deh~ /wink

-Adellevans


End file.
